your darkest day is your friend in need
by mostlymaggie
Summary: He's sort of oblivious - 'sort of' may actually be the world's biggest understatement, if he's being honest, but that's not the point here - so it takes him a while to really notice it.


**So, clearly, I have kind of a massive issue with the way Scott treats Stiles - and no matter how much I try to put myself in his shoes, he just kind of comes out looking like an asshole? Regarding this fic's end: I'll probably never write the confrontation - I don't think I could really get Scott's character without making him _too_ whiny? So, I'll leave that to your imaginations. In the meantime, reviews leaving constructive criticism (or reviews at all) would be appreciated.  
**

* * *

He's sort of oblivious ('sort of' may actually be the world's biggest understatement, if he's being honest, but that's not the point here), so it takes him a while to really notice it. It's not like he spends a lot of time thinking about the state of his friendships, really; he's lucky if he doesn't have to worry about werewolf shit more than once or twice on a good day.

It's actually a good day that starts it.

No threats, no Derek randomly showing up with his little werepups in tow, no asshattery from Harris... It is, for all accounts and purposes, a good day until Stiles gets home and has tons of free time because he actually did his work in class and Scott's off somewhere with Allison and his dad's at work and his stupid laptop is not doing nearly enough to entertain him. Of course, instead of picking up a book or watching a movie or something, he ends up reclining on his bed, arms folded behind his head, _thinking_, which is honestly something he shouldn't do when he's all by himself.

It starts off simple – thinking about all this werewolf stuff and how even though he ends up with Scott trying to kill him or Derek looking like he's going to rip his throat out (_with his teeth_) or his dad giving him that look of disappointment, he's sort of glad that Scott got bitten because man, did it liven everything up. From there, it goes bad – he ends up thinking about his friendships, and how Scott's pretty much the only one he'd really consider a _friend _that knows anything about all this werewolf shit and he's the only one he can even _tell_. That's about the time he realizes that, hey, while him and Scott may still call one another their "best friend", and yeah, they've been friends for years, so that's a given, Scott's not really been a friend to him in a long time.

Ever since Allison came around, really, because now everything's "Allison this," "Allison _that_," "Allison something or other." Stiles gets that Scott's never really had a girl pay attention to him (like, ever, because he's kind of been considered a massive loser since the beginning of middle school), but it's kind of ridiculous to just let everyone else and all your other problems fall to the wayside over a chick, right? But the longer he thinks on it, the more he realizes that, wow, while he's been here supporting Scott and his choices (no matter how completely _stupid _they probably are) and his relationship with Allison (which is seriously not one of the smarter things Scott's ever been involved in, because seriously, if most people found out that their significant other was part of a family that hunted their kind and realized that they could seriously get themselves _killed_ just dating, then they'd be out of there in a hot minute), Scott's not really done anything for him. At all.

Scott doesn't offer him support anymore. Scott doesn't even really hang out with him anymore, when he doesn't need a car or help with werewolf business – he's always off with Allison or dealing with Derek trying to get him to see reason about the whole Allison thing. It's sort of a shitty realization – that your best friend, your _brother from another mother_, if you will, has just sort of figured that you'll always be there for him and figures that they don't have to hang out with you at all because you'll always be there.

And, well, yeah, Stiles is in too deep with this werewolf stuff and if he tried to just back out of it, Derek would probably break into his room while he slept and scare the everliving shit out of him, but that's kind of shitty.

He makes a mental note to confront Scott before he falls asleep.


End file.
